bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tirantco
superTirantco is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Tirantco has long white hair stands 6’ 7” and weigh approximately 215 lbs. He wears a strange version of the arrancar uniform that has a tall collar and he leaves it open. His chest and stomach is completely covered in tightly wrapped bandages, his neck is also bandaged to conceal his hollow hole that he is ashamed of. There is a scar that runs the left side of his face vertically over his eye. He carries his zanpakuto on his back, which is in the form of a Bo Staff. Personality Tirantco is a very serious arrancar and does not like to be played around with. He enjoys talking to others but does not indulge in frivolous things. Do not joke about Tirantco unless you want to violently assaulted. On top of all that Tirantco finds it very hard to trust anyone. There is always the thought of being betrayed in the back of his mind. Likes *Silence *Training *Reading Dislikes *Childish people/ Pranksters *Frivolous indulgence History As a Human: As a Human, Tirantco was a very high-class burglar. He traveled the world robbing priceless artifacts and pieces of art. All of this was accomplished by just him and one other technical genius partner. The two were on top of the world living in luxury dining in the finest restaurants and drinking the finest champagnes. One day the two devised the heist to end all heists they could retire and live comfortably for life. The target was The Mona Lisa, the heist went perfectly until Tirantco and his partner arrived back at their hideout. When there, Tirantco went to store The Mona Lisa in their safe just then Tirantco’s partner pulled his firearm on Tirantco and aimed it at the back of his head. The last thing Tirantco heard before his partner pulled the trigger was “I’m sorry my friend, just business.” As a Hollow: As a hollow Tirantco quickly moved up the ranks by devouring others. Before he knew he was soon an adjuchas, be driven by constantly hearing his old partner’s final words. Replaying this moment over and over in his head quickly drove him to incredible rage. Even as an adjuchas his bloodlust could not be quelled, it wasn’t until he was a Vasto Lorde that Tirantco was able to think things through and not be a raging beast. One day after waking up from a terrible nightmare of his final moments as a human. Screaming and writhing Tirantco clawed at his mask, until finally in a flash it broke off and that’s when he started wandering as an Arrancar until he stumbled upon Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Bala: Tirantco has the ability to fire balas, though since is Sei isn't incredibly strong he can only fire his balas from his hands right now. The appearance of his balas are the same as his ceros a dark rich purple. Cero: Tirantco is able to fire his dark rich purple ceros from both his mouth and his palms. Descorrer: '''Able to create Garganta's but they are not incredibly stable yet. '''Novie Sonido: Able to perform Sonido's but definitely not the fastest at it. Zanpakutō Cuervo Oscuro ( dark crow). When in its unreleased state Tirantco’s zanpakuto resembles a 7-foot long bo staff that is completely black. Release command: Propagar el Miedo, Cuervo Oscuro (Spread your fear, dark crow) when released Tirantco’s entire body becomes covered in black armor with a white mask over both of his eyes. On top of this he also is clothed in western style clothes with his hat and pants adorned with skulls. His zanpakuto changes from a bo staff to two black long barrel revolvers with gold accents on them. Bala Cuervo (Crow Bullet)- can be perfomed in unreleased form as well This is similar to all of his regular bala’s, except these bala’s are in the shape of a crow and explode on contact. These bala’s can also only be fired from his zanpakuto. Atrapado en el Miedo (trapped in fear) Tirantco charges both his guns and fires a large purple pentagram at his target. If any part of the pentagram hits his opponent then they are stunned immediately. 3 turn cool down Stun Length Opponent's Rei equal-3 lower than his Sei - 1 turn 4-7 Rei lower than his Sei - 2 turns 8 or more Rei lower than his Sei - 3 turns tomar vuelo (take flight) Tirantco fires his guns at the ground in front of him. The energy explodes in to a large purple and black puff of smoke that resembles a giant Crow. This gives a chance for Tirantco to escape from certain situations. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches